A promise of a life time
by H.Potter-Forever
Summary: "I will end this circle of hatred, I will bring peace to this world. I will make your dream a reality. Even if that means I have to fight a God, I will defeat him, for this world, for you and for the love you & I have for it. That's my promise to you. A promise of a life time"
1. Chapter 1

'_I have lost my family Taiki-san but I don't want our next generation to go through the pain & grieve that we have suffered. I beg of you to please save us from that monster and from the circle of hatred we all are surrounded with'. _Her face, her words, was the fuel that was driving him forward. The earth shook beneath him as a great ball of energy came towards him while he manages to get away in the nick of a time. He pulled out his katana and slashed it in air while flowing chakra through it which resulted in a wave of pure chakra flowing through air towards Jūbi. As the wave approached closer it got bigger until it was quarter the size of Jūbi when it impacted it. The impact sent Jūbi stumbling and dazed for few moments.

The sage was now out of breath fighting a monster like Jūbi for one day straight. There came many moments when he almost gave up but then he remembered the promise he made to her … the last promise as she took her last breath, '_I will end this circle of hatred, I will bring peace to this world. I will make your dream a reality. Even if that means I have to fight a God, I will defeat him, for this world, for you and for the love you & I have for it'._

He knew he was at his limits. After all he WAS fighting a God. A beast that knew no limits to its power and after fighting it for several hours he came to a conclusion, the thing he was fighting could not be defeated. Atleast not in the literal sense. Suddenly he remembered the words his sensei once said, "Taiki-san the anger is the root of many problems, it clouds your judgments and it's your enemy but you cannot defeat this enemy, you just contain it with your self-control. That's the way of defeating it."

His eyes shined with a glint of renewed hope & determination _'Arigatou-sensei'_ he thought with a smile on his face. He now knew how to defeat this monster before him. Now he just had to devise a plan to contain this monster in container. He had no qualms on the 'container' part because he had already decided that he would sacrifice himself to contain the beast. Now he just has to get closer somehow to make a physical contact with that beast.

He flashed through the memories of his current fights while dodging the pieces of earth thrown by Jūbi. He saw the opening when he saw Jūbi making a Tailed beast ball. He noticed that the time between making and throwing a ball was enough to get near that beast, only possible problem between him and the his goal would be the ten tails swinging wildly. Suddenly an idea hit came to his mind, _as the tails are the extensions of its body that means the sealing would work if he came to contact with the tails too._ Then he waited for the right time while hardening his grip on his Shakujō which made him famous for the speed no normal human could comprehend.

When the huge beast showed the sign of making another beast ball he ran and struck his staff on ground, sending loud sound waves towards beast. Suddenly the sage disappeared and reappeared near the Jūbi. The Jūbiswung its huge tail to knock Sage but he jumped and continued running on one of its tail while flowing chakra through his feet and making handsigns for the sealing, just as the Beast was going to fire the humongous chakra ball on its own tail to obliterate the mortal who dared to oppose its rule, the sage made the final handsign and touched the tail which resulted in completely immobilizing the _God._

The huge beast ball gradually faded away into nothingness while the beast began to tremble, emitting chakra bursts. The sage knew that this was the deciding moment. The fight between a mortal & God was coming to a conclusion. It was now the war of wills. The one with the greater will will conquer other. As the beast was pushing all its might, just to break the seal placed on it, the man who was responsible for it was pouring all its chakra to break the resolve of _God._ Suddenly the beast began to tremble furiously while a thick stream of chakra began to flow from its body into the sage's stomach. He cried with pain but didn't let go the hand which was on the tail of that beast. Gradually the beast began to fall and after few moments, there was only a mortal living in that valley while a corpse of a _God _lay beside him. The sage looked towards heaven and said "I am a mortal yet I defeated a God, you throw another God and I promise that I will defeat it too. There will be nothing between me & her dream, you have witnessed what I am capable of."

Suddenly he was hit by a sheer amount of pain and fell down on ground unconscious.

* * *

Darkness. There wasn't a single thing in view but despite that, he kept going forward without any fear, just a hint of curiosity. Somehow he knew what the end of this journey would result in. As he was walking, he saw a huge cage with a beast looking at him with feral expression. He looked at beast with a look of pity and said, "Jūbi, you were just a monster, I had to defeat you. Rest assured if there could've been any alternate I would've gladly chosen that.". The beast's expression remained unchanged it continued glaring at its container.

The sage waited for the beast to answer but when he get nothing in reply, he nodded, "hmm, if this is going to be this way, so be it! You are my prisoner and I am your jailor. Nothing less nothing more". He turned back and started walking away when suddenly a loud voice boomed, **"Mortal! you dared to oppose me and I despise you for that. Bear in mind, a God cannot die. I will live even when this world dies. But you have defeated a God. We are also bounded by rules. One of which, compels me to give some powers of mine to you as a reward for the victory over a God like me. But remember this, you cannot imprison me forever. I will come back one more time and you won't be there anymore. The peace you are seeking is nothing but a fools dream."**

The sage calmly stared at the great beast while listening to its words. When the beast was finished he smiled, "If establishing a peace is a fool's dream then I will remain fool for the rest of my life". The great beast was shocked at the sage's words. It had never seen a person with such a unique dream & the resolve to fulfill it like that, **"You are different mortal, tell me, why you want to establish peace? What will you gain from it?".**

The Sage stared at his prisoner, "From the day I was born until this day, the war had killed countless innocent humans, because of you there is no happiness in world, only fear, anger and hatred. I want to establish peace, so that humans can live their lives peacefully".

"**So that means you don't have any personal agenda behind all of this?" **the beast asked with a hint of amusement behind its voice.

"No, I am just a friend fulfilling a promise I made to another friend" the sage said without any hesitation.

"**You intrigue me mortal, since this world is born, I have never came across a creature like you. Despite of my hatred towards you I am going to give you more of my powers than I am obliged with, as a sign of my respect to you for defeating such a mighty God like me but don't forget I am only doing this while I am caged inside you. Your emotions are affecting mine because of this seal. As soon as I am released from this seal, my instincts will come back and I will return to the task given to me, spreading chaos." **

The sage was surprised at the huge change in beast's emotions but he accepted the gift and bowed his head, "Arigatou". The Beast nodded while returning to the darkness of cage, **"Now leave!"**

The sage opened his eyes in the real world and looked around his surroundings. There was only one word to describe it, chaos. He sighed sadly at the utter destruction caused around him by Jūbi but a sudden feeling of contentment filled his heart, _the war was over_, people can live their lives without having to fear all the time from the ten tailed monster coming and destroying everything. His …no, their dream has just become reality. He also came to realize one more thing, a new source of power.

A power so immense that it had no limits. It felt like a sea of chakra, flowing, raging against his own chakra. The fascinating thing was that it was mixing with his own chakra resulting in a chakra so potent that its true potential was out of his imagination. He felt scared, scared of the power he now commanded. He came to realize the gravity of situation. The position he now held in this world was no less than the monster _God_ he defeated few moments ago. '_I cannot fell a victim to this power, I have to control it, to use it for the betterment of humanity'._ His resolve hardened when he remembered the promise he made. A promise worth to give his whole life for. His chain of thought was broken when a he heard a chirping sound. A small bird landed on his shoulder while chirping with what seemed to be a happy tone. He smiled at the bird and looked around him once more _'No! I won't fell a victim to this power, I am the one who will command it. I will bring peace not destruction'. _He decided to test his new power.

He stared at the barn land before him and struck his staff down once while pouring his new chakra into the ground. Suddenly, all the stones & rocks which were thrown by Jūbi, started to fly back into the ground making the land before him even while a stream of water started to pour out from the ground as grass began to grow and in few moments, the land before him was looking nothing like a place where a mortal & _God_ fought few hours before. It looked like a piece of Eden. Even the animals killed by Jūbi during the fight came back to life as his chakra spread like a wave in ground. He was surprised to say the least, not only at the power but the command he held now. There was literally no limit as far as he could think. Bring back the dead one was a clear demonstration of it.

Another thought which was now haunting him was, '_what now?'. _His dream was fulfilled, the world was free but was there true peace now? Probably not ... not yet. He started walking while thinking along the same line. As he approached the stream of water he gazed upon the reflection in the water. All of his thoughts came to a halt because he was staring at his face, particularly to his eyes or what they used to be. His black eyes were now purple with the rings filling it. He was getting worried at the new changes. A new power & a new set of eyes. _What is happening to him? What were these changes ? Was the monster inside him affecting him? Was he turning into a monster himself ? _

All of these question were answered by a voice inside his conscious, "**Mortal! I am the one who gave you these powers, so that you can try to fulfill your foolish dream. So be thankful that you got these powers".**

He was surprised at the voice of Jūbi inside him. _So that means you can hear my thoughts. _He said aloud.** "Yes I can hear your thoughts, look into your memories and see your insecurities, you are an open book to me"**. He nodded and thought '_Good, than it means you DO know why I'm doing all of this and what is the importance of my dream to me'._

The Jūbi roared with anger, **"Do you take me for a fool, yes I DO know the importance of this foolish dream of yours otherwise I wouldn't have given you my powers. I just want you to realize that your dream is impossible to achieve even if you have the power of God!" **

The sage chuckled, '_I accept your challenge Jūbi and I will show you that nothing is impossible. After all, you were believed to be unbeatable a few hours ago yet I, a mere mortal stand before you as your jailor'. _The Jūbi roared but said nothing in reply.

After his _light _conversation with Jūbi he started to train with his new powers before going to the nearest village. He trained for few days and then went to the village giving them the happy news of the defeat of Jūbi (much to the irritation of a _God _inside him).  
He also taught the villagers the importance of peace which they happily to obliged with. And then this chain of work continued … for several years while he went from village to village, spreading the dream he and _she_ desired so much.

There came few obstacles between him and his dream but no one stood a chance before a '_God'_ which was what he now known as, much to his dislike but he never asked anyone to call him by any other name because now he understood the reason behind that word. People needed someone to guide them, to show them the path of life, a life where peace was the sole element, governing their lives and if that means he has to become a God to show them the path of peace, so mote it be!

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my 'friend' _skylight96, _thank you very much for your support. Anyone reading this story should check out the story of my friend which inspired me to write one of my own.

So, tell me how do you like this idea ? Point out my mistakes as much as you want because I KNOW I'm not good in English :) It would be a good way to improve my English.


	2. A jump through time

Chapter 2

'_A god never dies, you cannot kill an immortal. I will come back, heed my warning!' _

His dream has atlast became reality. There were fights no more. The world was at peace. Yet he had this strange feeling of nervousness, a feeling which made him uncomfortable and restless for hours whenever he remembered the words of Jūbi . He has given up a long time ago to try to understand Jūbi because whenever he thought of that beast, he only came to one conclusion.

_There was someone else,_ another person/deity who was pulling the strings because as he had some talks with Jūbi he noticed that the great beast works like a machine, which was programmed to complete a specific task. His theory was further proved when he traveled the world to spread the words of peace.

In few ancient places and old civilizations, he tried to find anything which mentioned a beast like Jūbi but the result was zero. There was nothing even remotely resembling Jūbi mentioned anywhere in the world, which led him to a frightening answer. _There is someone else_. Someone far more powerful who has the ability to tame the _God-_like beast and was responsible for bringing Jūbi to this world.  
He wondered for days, trying to find a logical explanation of, _why would anyone want_ _to spread chaos? What would anyone gain from causing destruction? _… but as he focused more on his own mission, these concerns gradually began to fade away in the farthest corner of his mind.

Now that his dream was fulfilled he decided to spend his rest of the time in the same valley where he & Jūbi fought but now as the _God was _residing in the valley, his follower has named it 'The Garden of Eden'.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as he came out from his small home in the valley. A smile graced his face as the cool breeze touched his body while every bird & animal nearby ran/flew towards him with excitement clearly visible on their faces. All of them approached him but stopped few feet away, bowing their heads as a sign of respect.  
He nodded and asked, "How are you my friends?" Every one cheered in a happy tone replying in their own languages. He smiled, "I am glad to hear that. Don't mind me, continue what you were doing". All animals walked back to what they were previously doing. "That means you too Aimi-chan" he said chuckling at the little bird sitting on his shoulder. The little bird rubbed her head with him and flew away. He shook his head in amazement, at the show of affection the little bird displayed.  
_'Jūbi , how are you my friend?' _he asked his prisoner. **"Mortal! you should worry about my return, not my health. Just see with your eyes what the future hold for this world"** the Jūbi said in a taunting tone.

The Sage wondered what Jūbi meant by seeing future with his eyes. _Is this also a hidden_ _ability of my eyes? _He thought. '_I guess I'll never know unless I try'. _He decided to try this newly reveled ability.

He sat down on the ground, closing his eyes and started medicating while flowing a slow stream of chakra into his eyes. His past memories began to flash through his mind, the promises, the fight, the journey, him sitting in the valley … wait what! he was watching himself from an outside perspective. How was this possible? Was he watching from anyone else' point of view?  
He poured more chakra increasing the pressure on his eyes and suddenly everything became blur but he didn't opened his eyes rather continued flowing more & more chakra through his eyes. Atlast in the barrage of memories he came to a memory of Jūbi , wreaking havoc in all its might causing chaos & mayhem in a vast valley. Its every attack killing thousands of people. People, who were fighting a war which they couldn't win.  
He was saddened because he knew what the end would result in but his thoughts came to stop as he saw a large red fox coming in view while a blond man sat on its head. They both started fighting Jūbi with powerful chakra attacks. Unfortunately, there was little to no damage inflicted upon the beast. Suddenly, the blond fired something which looked like a huge red shuriken build of chakra. The shuriken zapped through air and when it made contact with one of Jūbi 's tale, it passed through it while cutting it without any effort.

The Sage was surprised the sheer power of that attack. An attack which can damage Jūbi like that, the person must've been very powerful. His thought came to a screeching halt when he saw Jūbi firing a rain of beast balls on that blond and the large fox he was sitting on. They dodged almost every ball except one … a single ball making contact and obliterating whatever it touched. Sadly, the blonde & fox were one of them.  
The sage felt anger at Jūbi for what he has done. His killer intent started to leak with raging waves, he was going to .. **"Mortal! wake up! you foolish son of man!"** .. Suddenly he was awakened by the loud voice of Jūbi .

He opened his eyes but everything seemed red. He touched his eyes and looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. '_How this blood came here?' he thought. _**"This is, what happens, when a mere mortal try to use a technique of God"** the Jūbi answered. **"You are lucky, you have my healing power otherwise you would have been nothing but a puddle of blood on this land"**. The sage was surprised at the new revelation. It seems like there were huge drawback in using some techniques of Jūbi but he also had Jūbi which nullified any drawback … almost.

* * *

It has been a week since he saw the _future_. What he saw had made him restless. _'If the Jūbi was released that means he was dead but who was that large fox. That fox was built of chakra, very similar to Jūbi . Was he the one who did that? Who was that blonde man fighting the Jūbi like he himself did?' _He thought of asking Jūbi about the future because it was Jūbi who said him to look in the future in the first place.  
**"No need to question mortal, yes I have already seen the future. That blonde person is your descendent, he is or rather he was powerful but not enough to defeat me."** the Jūbi said in arrogance.

The Sage sat silently listening to Jūbi's words, he noticed that Jūbi avoid mentioning the large fox, _so that means it doesn't want him to know something about that fox_.  
He was saddened at the end of his descendent who was brave and powerful enough to face Jūbi without any fear. Suddenly an idea came to his mind out of blue. He asked, '_Jūbi, is this possible to cut the flow of time or bend it to my will, with your powers?'.  
_The Jūbi roared with rage, **"Don't even think of doing that! You'll be defying Gods. It's a rule set upon us by the 'One'. Not even Gods think of traveling through time"**.

The sage answered loudly, "Unless you have forgotten, I have already defied one God and if I have to fight hundred Gods to make sure the peace remain on this earth, I will do so whether your 'One' agree with me or not!". **"You dared to disrespect 'Creator' ! He is the one who created everything, everyone, this time and space"**the Jūbi said in a voice filled with anger.

_'He created you to destroy us, which led me to question why did he created us in the first place if he didn't wanted us to be alive or live a_ _peaceful life?' _the sage said angrily.

The Jūbi sighed, **"Mortal, you should not disrespect the 'Creator'. Even we Gods have no idea how vast the power of 'Creator' is. I am just warning you that you would going directly against the 'Creator' when you travel through time. Its possible but even MY existence would be in danger because of so many unknown variables involved".**

_'I understand Jūbi but you __yourself _know that you are just helping me while my emotions affect yours. As soon as you are out, you will be nothing but … a monster. As for going against creator. I don't think any creator would like to see his work being destroyed by a monster. I will face and ask him the same question I asked reason behind your existence. You know I don't have fear from Gods' He said chuckling at his last sentence.

**"As you wish mortal! You are going in a familiar yet unknown territory. I tried to warn you but you are far more stubborn to listen to my reasoning. Just stand one water and make the handsigns I tell you to"** the Jūbi said in a defeated tone.

The sage bowed his head as a sign of thanking Jūbi . Then walked to the small river flowing nearby. '_Handsigns? Its been quite a while since I used any jutsu which required to use handsigns' _he thought.

**"You are going to slash time & space. Were you going to do that with a fireball?! Stupid mortal! Ofcourse it's a very powerful jutsu even for my standard. I don't even have any idea whether you would reach alive on the other side or not"** the Jūbi grumbled irritatingly.

'_hmm that means this could be our last talk with each other. Never thought of it like that. Oh well, you were a monster but you were just used a tool to finish_ _a job. I don't hold you responsible for that'_ he said.  
**"And you were the bane of my life but despite of my defeat I respect your ideals and will to fulfill your dream. Although I still think that your dreams are foolish and unachievable because what would happen when you would be no more ? Will people still follow your teaching? I don't think so"** the Jūbi said.

The sage reached at river and stood on water. 'well I'll never know unless I try to be 'no more' as you say' he chuckled. **"Yeah yeah, now cut your crap and do as I tell you to"** the Jūbi said irritated with Sage's nonchalant answer.

The Sage started performing the handsigns and in few moments, a _cut _appeared before him. The sage looked at it, '_It seems like a door' _he thought. **"Just hurry up and jump through it, its eating my chakra rapidly"** the Jūbi shouted loudly.

_'I wonder what secrets lies beyond this door. I guess I won't know if I didn't go through it.'_ he thought with excitement.  
Thinking that he jumped through it.


	3. Meeting Hokage

**Chapter 3**

_'you ….. a God … shut up! …. love you … always' _the memories flashed through his mind as he lay on the ground trying to remember what happened during time-jump.

As he was thinking, he sensed some people rushing towards him. He stood up and noticed his surrounding for first time. He was in a forest and by the amount of chakra he sensed, a village was nearby.

_'hmm, I wonder where am I?' _he wondered but he didn't had to wait for long time for the answers as he was suddenly surrounded by people with masks on their faces.

"State your identity and reason of trespassing in Konoha" one of the masked man ordered.  
"Ah! so I am trespassing in your village? Can you please tell me where this is village located?" the sage asked with a friendly smile.

"…"

'_Who is he ?' _everyone thought at the same time. Even Sarutobi, who was looking into his crystal ball was perplexed by the strange question.

"How did you end up here if don't know Konoha? And you still haven't identified yourself" the apparent leader of the group said.

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness. I am Taiki but people normally call me _Shinobi no Kami or Kono Yo no Kyūseishu" _He replied honestly.

"…" again.

'_This man is really touched in head' _was the thought of everyone.  
Sarutobi was now observing the situation with keen interest. '_This man is something else. The amount of chakra we felt few minutes ago. He is definitely the one responsible for it.' _

"Please come with us Taiki-san. Our Hokage wish to speak with you" the Anbu said.

"Hokage? That must be your leader. Ok I am ready just lead the way" the Sage said while dusting of his clothes.

As they were going to Hokage tower the sage saw a blonde kid hanging from a rope while painting faces which were carved on mountain.

"Naruto !" a man with a slash across his face shouted from the bottom of mountain. The kid just laughed at the man and continued his _art_ without any worry.

The sage chuckled at the scene. It was always amusing to see kids doing little mischief.

As he was deep in thought he never noticed when he arrived at the large tower with a kanji for 'Fire' written on its front.

The Anbu led him to Hokage office where he saw an old man sitting with a pipe in his mouth. He quickly noticed that behind that kind and friendly face was an experienced, calculating and a keen observing mind.

He bowed before the leader while Sarutobi nodded with a smile "please take a seat Taiki-san". The sage was curious '_how does he know my name?'. _He sat down while Hokage motioned for Anbu to leave the room.

As soon as Anbu left, the Hokage looked at Sage, "now tell me who are you? Who sent you here? and what is your mission?"

"My name is Taiki, I came from past. I came here with the help of Jūbi's power" the Sage replied without any hesitation.

"…"

"…"

and some more, "…"

Sarutobi had only one word to describe the whole situation, "Toublesome".

- On the other side of village -

The whole Nara clan sneezed at the same time. _'Something REALLY troublesome has happened' _Shikaku thought while looking at clouds '_oh well, it's too troublesome to think about something so big. I would rath … oh! that looks like a turtle'_

- Back to Hokage tower -

The Hokage had no doubt that the man infront of him wasn't lying. The amount of chakra he was sensing, was on a whole other level. All his life, he had fought almost every powerful Shinobi, even his sensei the legendary Senju Hashirama but this man was a whole other story. So, he asked the only question which wasn't answered so far, "Why are you here?"

The Sage sighed, "What I am going to tell you is for your ears only Hokage-san. Please tell your guards to leave us for few moments".

The Hokage looked at man with narrowed eyes, "Do you honestly think I would tell my guards to leave on a stranger's request".

"Then I'm afraid I won't be able to answer your question, I am sorry" the Sage said in a disappointed tone.

"You know Taiki-san, we have many other methods to make you answer " the Hokage said in a threatening tone.

… Suddenly the whole room filled with a God-like amount of KI "Are you threatening me Hokage-san" the sage said "because if you are then I must warn you, the consequences will … not be in your favor" he said never breaking his smile.

The Hokage found it impossible to breathe while every Anbu hidden fell to ground struggling to breathe too.

Sarutobi decided then & there to trust the man, the reason behind that was simple. If he wanted him dead he would have killed him just with his KI alone.

He ordered his Anbu, who were getting back on their feet and getting ready for fight, to leave the room. They nodded and left.

"Thank you Hokage-san" the Sage nodded. Sarutobi motioned him to continue and the Sage told him everything from fighting Jūbi to tearing the space-time apart.

At the end Sarutobi had only one thought in his mind, "The Sage of Six paths DO exist, infact he is sitting before me ... Troublesome!"

- AGAIN On the other side of Konoha -

Shikamaru was making a small model of Hokage tower with his set of Shougi for 3 hours now, something every Nara was finding hard to believe.

"There! my first work which I spent 3 hours on"he said as he sat the final piece. Suddenly everyone sneezed again and this time with double force … unfortunately including Shikamaru. The small Hokage tower was blown away along with any future hopes of a Nara spending hours on a single task.

- Back to real Hokage tower -

"Let me sum this up. You fought Jūbi. You defeated him. You saw future where everyone dies. You made Jūbi to tear a hole in time, so that you can come and help us fighting him" the Hokage said while pulling out a sake from his drawer. He had sudden need to drown himself in it.

"Yeah, except the last part. I came here to train my descendent so that HE can help you fighting Jūbi". '_Speaking of Jūbi, I haven't heard from it since I came here' _he thought.

"I understand Taiki-san or should I call you Taiki-sama?" the Hokage asked with an amused tone.

"For half of my life I have been called **Monster**, **God**, **the Savior**. I won't mind whatever you call me." the Sage said.

"Ok, Taiki-san, you see, the world where you came from is at peace, there is no fight but the time you are currently residing in, is another story. We have divided our land into countries and countries into villages …" and then Hokage proceeded to describe the current situation of world.

The Sage was sad and disappointed to say the least. The very thing he fought against, was used by people to fight each other?  
Apparently at his deathbed he divided Jūbi into 9 monsters. 'W_hy would I divide one great beast into 9 more? That's plain stupid.' _he thought while he shook his head.

He looked back at Hokage "So, my descendent Naruto is the container of 9 tails Kyuubi?" The Hokage nodded. "Did it affect him in anyway? Powers? or influence his behavior?" he asked.

"No, the only thing which I know is that, he have a high healing power, other then that, I don't see any influence of Kyuubi on his personality" the Hokage said.

"Can I meet him now?" Sage asked, eager to meet his descendent.

"In a moment Taiki-san. First I must tell you one last thing" the Hokage said in a somber voice.

The Sage looked at Hokage curiously.

The Hokage sighed and leaned back, "The life has been nothing but cruel to that child. His mother & father were killed protecting him as soon he was born. His father sealed Kyuubi in him to protect the village. Unfortunately, his dream that his son should be known as the savior of village never came true.  
The villagers consider him a demon that killed their beloved Hokage. I've tried to change their perspective but I failed" The Hokage finished with a defeated tone.

The sage was sad to hear about the life his descendent had so far. He resolved that he would do whatever he could to fix it.

"Hokage-san I am sad to hear about Naruto. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to change the view of your people" he then narrowed his eyes as the room filled with his monstrous KI once again "but remember this. From now on, if anyone tried to harm him, ANYONE! Then you will see why I was hailed as God by my people". Then as soon as he finished, the KI vanished from room.

'_why am I behaving in such rash manner? why am I being so protective of someone whom I've never even met? Maybe because now I have someone to look after … a family … once more' _he thought to himself.

"I understand your concerns Taiki-san and I give you my full permission as Hokage to protect Naruto in any way possible. I personally wanted to train him but as you can see; being Hokage left me no time. I will issue your new identity along with my permission to train Naruto." the Hokage said.  
He was glad that there was at last someone who could actively protect and train Naruto.

"I am going to meet Naruto now" sage said getting a nod from Hokage.

'_I hope you can now live a life you deserve Naruto-kun , just wait. A God is coming to save you' _Sarutobi finished with a smile on his aged face.

Getting Hokage's approval Sage vanished from his seat … literally. Sarutobi stared wide eyed at the chair '_Such speed_'.

Getting out of Hokage tower, the sage went to the roof and stood there looking at the whole village. He pictured the blond in his mind and expelled a wave of chakra which spread across the whole village in few moments.

'I sense only one person with a chakra similar to me, I guess it's him' he muttered and disappeared.

When he arrived at the location he saw Naruto surrounded by mobs of people and some shinobis.

"You monster! You killed my family!" "You killed my daughter" … "You are going to pay for it" everyone else was shouting similar things. Little Naruto was looking at them with fear in his eyes "I didn't do anything to you" he said in a small voice.

His voice was muffled when a shinobi grabbed him by his neck and then they all started to beat him … until they sensed a power.

It was nothing they had ever felt. Even Kyuubi's KI paled in comparison. Everyone looked at the person who was standing on the roof of a nearby shop. That man was looking at them with nothing but disgust & anger in his eyes, his strange purple eyes.

"Leave. Him. Alone" he said in a neutral voice.

A jounin who was brave (or foolish) enough shouted, "he killed my parents, I will kill this son of a bit…" he never got to finish his sentence when suddenly he was exploded in a pool of blood and flesh, showering on people.

They watched in horror as the person who stood on roof, jumped down and walked calmly to the kid without paying any attention to crowd, which was now quickly dispersing.

Naruto looked at the man with fear, as he had just witnessed what the man was capable of. To his surprise the man sat down in front of him and smiled gently while extending his hand, "Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Taiki. I am your relative. I am here to protect you and train you to be a greatest ninja this world has ever seen".

"…"

… after 2 mins …

"eh?" replied of the future savior of world.


	4. Konohagakure no Sato

**A/N: It's been quite a while since I update this story, so here is a flashback for those who have forgotten what happened in the previous chapters.**

_'Rikudō Sennin, the Sage himself, traveled through time to save the future from what seemingly would be the end of the world. He came to Konoha and introduced himself to Hokage. Sarutobi inducted him into the Konoha Ninja roster. Rikudō Sennin then went to Naruto and saved him from the mob who were beating him and after dealing with them he introduced himself to Naruto'._

_Now on to the new chapter_

* * *

Chapter 4

'_love you … remember …never forget …**you** … **against** … **God**!' _ he awoke again with gasp … again. '_This dream_' he thought. Ever since he arrived in Konoha, this series of flashes were haunting him, flashed of memories he couldn't recall, no matter how hard he tried.

'_What are these memories? Are these related somehow to my journey? Why can't I remember them?! What happened during my travel?' _he thought frustratingly. He was so deep in his thought that he never noticed when a kid came near his flat and banged on the door … loudly!

"Oye old man! are you awake?" the kid shouted loudly.

'_even if I would've been sleeping, the level at which that kid is shouting, would raise the dead from their graves' _he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Yes Naruto-kun I am awake, could you please wait outs…" he never got to complete his sentence as the blonde barged in his room. "On a second thought why won't you come in" he finished with a sigh.

Despite of a demon sealed inside him, the blonde had a unique way of attracting every person whoever would give even a minute to actually try to know him. This was a quality, quite familiar to Sage too, as he also had a way to make people follow him, his ways and his teachings.

Naruto's voice interrupted his musings, "alright old man, what are you going to teach me today?" he said with an eagerness which made Sage chuckle. He pointed at the door which was opened behind Naruto and flicked his finger, the door closed suddenly.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the show, "Cooool!" he said with star filled eyes. "Teach me that" he said quickly.

The Sage looked amused at the blonde's antics and pointed his finger at Naruto, "You, are not ready yet Naruto-kun, let me make some breakfast and then we can talk about our plan for today" as he was saying that, Naruto felt himself flying slowly and landing on the bed, "Now sit!" the sage finished.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms angrily, "Why don't you have instant ramen, so we can quickly be finished with breakfast and then you can teach me cool & powerful Jutsus".

"You shouldn't eat too much ramen, it's not good for you Naruto-kun" the sage said calmly.

Suddenly the world around him turned dark and he saw a daemon. A daemon like nothing else he had ever seen. The daemon looked at him with such an intense anger that could dwarf even Jubi, "**Never! I mean Never! insult the food of Gods" **an unearthly voice came from the daemon. The sage quickly raised his arms in surrendering manner, "ok ok I accept. I am sorry" he said quickly.  
'_sheesh, this kid have some serious issues' _he thought.

After _that small _incident he quickly finished his breakfast and went with Naruto to roam through Konoha. He was surprised to see how far the world has developed. Especially the information about different kind of Jutsus interested him, particularly a type known as 'Genjutsu'.

He was very interested when he learned about Genjutsu and what the user can do to his opponent. There was literally no limit. _'why haven't I thought of that' _he thought but few seconds later answered his own question, '_why would I need it in the first place' _and he was not joking. He was a semi-God himself, he never need to allure his opponent.

Nevertheless he was fascinated by the art and was looking forward to learn it. He had heard from Hokage that a clan known as Uchiha is very proficient in Genjutsu. He planned to visit them to ask them about the mechanics behind that style.

His train of thoughts was broke when he heard a feminine voice, "Hello Naruto-kun". A woman with fair skin and long black hairs and a kind & gentle smile on her face asked the blonde, "How are you doing?" she said while kneeling infront of the blonde kid.

"I am great, how are you Miko-chan" he said with a wide smile. Then he thought for few moments and said, "Oh! and this is … eh … hey old man! what's your name?" he asked the sage with a sheepish smile.

The sage smiled and turned towards the woman, "Hello I am Taiki, I am Naruto's distant relative and I came here to take care of Naruto as I heard he was living alone in the Village" he said with a friendly smile.

Mikoto looked at Taiki for few moments and then smiled, "Pleased to meet you Taiki-san, I am Mikoto Uchiha".

"Oh an Uchiha I was just thinking of meeting you" the sage said eagerly which made Mikoto tensed her muscles unconsciously. "Why would that be?" she said with a tense tone.

"Hokage-san told me about a new jutsu style called Genjutsu and he told me that Uchiha are very proficient in its use and I was just going to ask an Uchiha about the mechanics behind that technique" Taiki said with eagerness clearly dripping from his words.

Mikoto chuckled at his behavior, '_Yes he definitely IS Naruto's relative'_ she thought, '_although Kushina-chan never told me about any living Uzumaki other than her'_.

Her suspicions were set aside for a moment, when she felt a tug, she looked down and saw Naruto looking at them with frustrating expressions, "Can you please do that later" he said, "the old man is going to train me now".

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Taiki said. Then he looked at Mikoto and said, "why don't you come with us Mikoto-san, while I train Naruto you can tell me something about this 'Genjutsu too".

"Sorry Taiki-san, I can't come right now, I have some other tasks to do. Maybe another time" she said in an apologizing tone.

"It's no problem Mikoto-san. Another time then. It was nice meeting you" he said as he bowed before the woman as a sign of respect.

Mikoto smile and said goodbye to the man & kid and went to finish her chores but she made her mind to talk with the man later, as there was clearly something odd about him.  
First he said he was a relative when she clearly never has heard Kushina speaking about a living relative … ever. Then his unfamiliarity with Genjutsu, _'how is this possible' _she thought.  
He clearly knows about other arts of Jutsus but have no idea about genjutsu? He was talking like it was a new word to him!  
She knew that it might be her protective tendency, which she seems to have developed for Naruto for a quite a while now, but there was something odd about that man which unsettled her feelings. She needs to meet him again.

As the black haired woman was thinking that, our blonde hero and his 'old man' were going to a nearby forest. A forest the likes of which he had never seen. The trees were humongous to say the least. '_What kind of animals would be living in that kind of forest'_ he shuddered at his own thought. "Naruto-kun, are we going in there?" he asked.

The blonde in question was entering in the forest without any worries at all, "Yep!" he said, "I found it two days ago, it's lovely in there. There is no one. No one to hur…" he couldn't finish his sentence as his tone gradually became somber.

'… _to hurt me' _the sage finished his sentence in his mind. He was sad to see a kid like Naruto like this. He was going to change the topic of discussion when he suddenly felt a chakra coming towards them, he quickly came infront of Naruto and stood with his eyes focusing inside the deep forest.  
Suddenly a barrage of Kunai flew towards them. He flicked his hand, all the Kunais were knocked aside like an invisible force knocked them sideways.

"Who is there?" Naruto shouted with a slightly trembling voice before sage could speak.

The sage kept looking at the forest. He felt another person coming behind them. He was ready to defend both side when he suddenly felt a strange thing, his surrounding was distorted. Naruto suddenly vanished before his eyes, he was surprised and frightened at that.

As he was thinking of a way to get himself out of this … jutsu when suddenly he heard Naruto cry in pain loudly. His fear was becoming a reality, he felt anger boiling inside him…. he was angry. Angry at not being able to protect someone whom he cared … again. Just thought of losing another person like _her _made him angry.

Atlast his anger reached at its limit and suddenly … a wave of KI spread … no … a tsunami of KI.

It was so strong that everyone inside the forest lost its consciousness and fell to ground … every living thing came falling on ground. The wave of KI didn't just stopped there as it continued flowing towards village and then onwards, although the intensity was not so great like in the forest but it was no less than a Jounin level. Every human in the village felt it and suddenly a squad of Anbu along with Hokage himself appeared next to Taiki.

The Hokage said loudly, "Please calm yourself Taiki-san. You are scaring Naruto-kun too" he knew that Naruto was the only thing which will calm the _God_ himself.

Taiki, hearing Hokage's words suddenly looked around and saw Naruto quivering with a kunai planted in his knee. He quickly ran to him, glad that it wasn't a fatal injury. He pulled out the Kunai quickly as Naruto shouted in pain.

Suddenly Taiki's left hand showed red aura and his right blue. He quickly placed both hands on the wound. In a moment the wound closed and after few moments there wasn't even a hint of any injury. Even the pain vanished, much to the relief of Naruto.

Then he turned towards Hokage who was looking with keen interest at what was happening. Taiki looked angrily at Hokage, "I and Naruto were attacked in the forest. There was no sign of 'keep away' so I am justified in my action".

'_Oh Anko, I knew one day your recklessness will get you in trouble'_ the Hokage sighed. "I am sorry for what happened to you and Naruto-kun. Rest assured I will take strong actions against this attack. Whoever is responsible will be dealt with accordingly".

"Jiji, I want to see who attacked us" Naruto said, now standing beside Taiki. Sarutobi looked at Naruto curiously, for his strange request and nodded and then he called his Anbu who had already captured the unconscious attackers.

A cat mask Anbu brought two unconscious females infront of them. One with tan coat and purple hair and the other long black haired female wearing what seems to be bandages all over her body.

Sensing that Naruto wanted to talk with the females, Taiki waved his hand in the direction of females. The two females slowly gained conscious and looked at their surroundings.

Naruto looked at them and asked, "Have I ever done something to you? Why did you attack?" Both looked down with shame. The black haired one said quietly, "I regret my actions and I am sorry for what I did". The purple haired still didn't speak and kept looking at the ground. "Anko-chan! Do you have something to say for your actions?" Hokage said, clearly ordering her to apologize.

Anko looked frustrated, "what do you want me to say?! Sorry. There I said it. Now punish me as you see fit" she shouted.

Naruto kept looking at them and said, "you still haven't told, why did you attack"

Anko looked at Naruto for the first time and said, "look Gaki! this is my forest and no one dare to come here. When you two came, I thought you two were foreign Ninja, intruders, so I …" she couldn't finish her sentence as the shame suddenly consumed her again.

"So you didn't knew that I was from this village? Do you ever come in the village?" Naruto said with curiously. Anko shook her head for both of his question.

"hmm, okay. And your friend? Did she attacked for the same reason too?" Naruto said while keeping his eyes on the other girl.

The other girl was so embarrassed by the incident that she didn't even move to deny or accept the statement.  
Anko, looking at her friends condition, answered herself, "yes, Kurunei-chan only did this because I asked her to. I am responsible for that too" Anko said, while looking at the ground.

"Alright, I forgive you, you were just protecting your home and I'm not even hurt anymore" Naruto said with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Everyone present sweatdropped at the his ridiculous reason. Everyone had the same though running through their minds, '_He had a kunai stuck in his knee few moments ago, thrown by that woman. Why is he forgiving them for an extreme act like that?'_

The answer to that question was only known by two persons there, the Hokage, who was looking at the blonde with a fond smile while the other person had looked at the whole incident with a knowing smile because he completely understood the blonde. He had only one thought in his mind, _'He truly is my legacy'_.

Hokage then proceeded forward to end the whole incidents, "As Naruto has clearly forgiven both of you, you both should be glad because I was going to forbid you from ever having a shinobi career. But your crime is still a shame to Konoha, so I am going to postpone your Jounin promotion for three years. Your actions were rash and you never even bothered to notice whether it was a ninja or a common civilian. What if it truly was a civilian! He would've been killed in an instant and you both would've been charged with murder and executed right in the same place. I am going to leave you both to ponder on my question and maybe you'll get a sense in your head to not to act rashly." The Hokage finished keeping a stern gaze on women. He then went back to the tower to continue his work but before leaving, he turned towards Taiki and faintly nodded his head as a gesture of 'thank you' for saving and healing Naruto. The sage smiled and nodded back. The Hokage and his Anbu squad then released the two women and went back to tower.

The two women in question were still dazed with Naruto forgiving them so easily, Hokage's warning & punishment and last but definitely not least, the stranger who knocked them out, merely by his Killer Intent. It would've been a lie if they said that weren't afraid of him. They were afraid but then a though terrified them, '_What if he had fought back?_'. A single thought shook them to the core of their existence.

The sage was looking at them with a sad smile, he knew what they were thinking. It wasn't the first time. He had saw that particular expression in the eyes of his opponent, even some of his friends & followers. It was the sole reason why he always kept his cool, his emotions in-check because he feared only one thing. Himself. He was afraid of his powers.  
But then he suddenly looked at the boy and all his insecurities suddenly evaporated, as he saw the boy smiling again … _he is just like her, always forgiving, always caring … always smiling no matter what happen._

"**This boy is really something special, if he reminds you of her. Afterall, the person who gave you strength to defeat me must be something really special**" a voice said with an amused tone.

'Yeah, she was special. Really specia…. wait a moment! who is this? …. Jubi ? is that you?'

'**I am surprised that you forget about me so quickly mortal. Perhaps you are really getting old now' **the Jubi said chuckling at Sage's question.

"Where were you? I tried to call you but you never answered. So, I thought I lost you during my time travel" the sage said.

"**It seems you were wrong then" **the Jubi answered.

The sage noticed that the Jubi was avoiding his question. So he asked again, "But where were you all these days?".

"**hmmm, do you really want my answer to that? hmm ? Ok, here is my answer …" **

* * *

**A/N:- If you have any ideas on how to improve my writing format/style I would love to hear it.  
**


	5. Training miracles old memories

Previosuly,

_Naruto and Taiki (Sage) met Mikoto Uchiha. They then went (unknowingly) to the Forest of death and were attacked by Anko & Kurunei for trespassing. Taiki stopped the attack and both of the women were then berated & punished by Hokage. Taiki then heard Jûbi for the first time after coming in this time-line. He inquired Jûbi about what happened during time-travel._

And now.

Chapter 5

"_What do you mean you can't tell me!"_ shouted Sage in his mind.

"***sigh*** **is it so hard to accept that?" **said Jûbi in a tired tone.

"Yes it is. It IS that hard to accept that"

Jûbi stayed quiet for few moments before speaking again **"Mortal, I've said this to you before and I am saying this now, there are some things far bigger, greater and powerful than me. Believe me, the thing which is now straining me from answering your question is very very powerful. My powers are like a tiny spark infront of he.. it".**

The sage sighed and shook his head in confusion and frustration "ok Jûbi, I won't ask you about that, just answer me one question, does that 'thing' helped me while travelling through time and did I met that thing or anyone else during my travel ?"

Jûbi pondered for few moments before answering, **"Yes and … yes"**.

Before sage could think about this new information he was interrupted by Naruto who was shouting, "oye old man! are you here? hey! I am talking to you, c'mon you are freaking me out now!" the blonde was shouting while waving his hands infront of his eyes. He looked down at the scene where two women were standing behind Naruto, looking at him with quizzical eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked both women, who nodded in affirmative but still looked ashamed at attacking both him and Naruto. "I understand that you both were being protective of your territory. Just see who you are attacking before you do so in future. It maybe your friend not foe" he said with a kind smile.

Both of them nodded again but still didn't looked at him. He frowned slightly and said, "Kurunei-san & Anko-san", this time they looked at him, "I said I understand your reasons and I forgive you for your actions and Naruto here has already forgiven you so there is no need to be ashamed. We both understand your reasons". He said in a friendly tone.

Kurunei smiled slightly, "A-Arigato. I am sorry, I didn't know your name". Taiki smiled at the positive response, "my name is Taiki and I believe you already know Naruto" he said pointing at Naruto.

"Who doesn't know about knuclehead there" said Anko in a low voice.

"Hey! I heard that!" shouted Naruto, pointing at Anko who stuck out her tongue at him in return.

Taiki chuckled at the antics of both kids. He noticed Kurunei looking at him with keen eyes but when she saw him watching her, she quickly looked away slightly blushing.

"Ano Taiki-san, you never said why were you coming here in my forest" asked Anko.

"Ah yeah. I was going to train Naruto and I stumble upon this great forest. I thought it looked pretty good place for training." he said noticing how both of the women again looked at ground. "I would like to ask you for your permission to train Naruto in this forest. Clearly it is your home and I don't want to invade your home" he said looking at Anko.

Anko suddenly looked at him wide eyed. No one has ever asked for her permission for … anything at all. She was always treated like an object which was thrown away by its master. That was also the reason why many male shinobi tried advancing on her before she became … like she is now. "O-o-okay, I won't mind at all old man" she said.

Taiki looked closely at her eyes. He noticed that his question had quite an impact on the konoichi infront of him. He smile at her answer and bowed, "Thank you very much".

"He is very polite and kind and powerful an…" muttered Kurunei unknowingly in a slightly louder tone. Suddenly she felt everyone's gaze on her and then she noticed that she has spoken a bit loudly then intended. She saw Taiki smiling at her in an amuse manner while Naruto looked confused AND lastly Anko, who had a mad grin plastered on her face.

"Rrreealllyyy Kurunei-chwwaan?" Anko said with a mischievous smile.

' _oh hell! I am in trouble' _thought Kurunei but before she could do anything, she was rescued by Taiki who cleared his throat to end her misery, namely being teased by Anko.

"Anko-san, Kurunei-san! Would you like to train along with Naruto?" he asked them.

Anko and Kurunei looked each other for few moments and then grinned, "Ofcourse, it'll be our honor" said Kurunei.

The Sage looked quite pleased at both of the women and clapped in his hands in excitment, "Fantastic. Anko-san, do you know any place with a river or a stream of water passing through?"

"Yep, actually I live near such place" Anko said.

"Great, now what are you all waiting for, lets go!" said Sage in an excited voice.

But before they could enter in the forest, they noticed someone was missing from the small group

"Naruto? Naruto? where are you?" said Taiki loudly. They looked here & there. Kurunei spotted said person sitting under a tear nearby. A black cloud hovering above him, he was muttering something like, "I am the main character and everyone forgot about me, I am not even ment.. …". Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Anko looked impatiently at Naruto who was delaying her training with Taiki and waited for him to stand up and follow but he never even noticed them, infact, the black cloud seemed to be getting bigger, "oh for Kami sake!" shouted Anko before marching up to Naruto and grabbing him by collar and started walking into the forest, dragging the blonde boy with her all the way.

Kurunei and Taiki looked the scene with a sweatdrop, _'they seem to be getting along just fine' _thought both of them at the same time.  
Kurunei suddenly noticed that she was now alone and how close he was to her. Suddenly a huge blush came on her face and before Taiki could ask her, why she was getting so red. She ran in the forest.

Taiki looked confused at her fast moving figure, _'what is wrong with kids? Especially girls of her age'_

"**For real? You knucklehead" **said a voice in his head.

He shrugged, not bothering to ponder over that question and started walking in the forest, "I have given up understanding women. They are just _troublesome_" he said before entering in the forest.

*** In Nara clan ***

Shikamaru was only one move away from beating his father for first time his life, only one move away. After thinking for quite a while, he atlast found the right move and just when he was grabbing the piece of Shogi … the whole Nara clan sneezed … including him and his father and when he opened his eyes the delicate pieces of Shogi were spread everywhere on floor.

Shikamaru kept looking at devastation before him for few moments before he smacked his head on the Shogi board. Shikaku looked at his boy for few second before he shrugged and walked back to the clearing where he could watch clouds. '_Kami must be really happy for some reasons because she is blessing us with many new cloud shapes these days' _he thoughtwhile lying in the clearing_, 'oh that looks like a frog'_

*** Somewhere in forest ***

"Okay, Naruto 30 pushups for now" Taiki said to Naruto who saluted and went on to do so. Then he saw Anko and Kurunei waiting for his instructions, "Anko-san and Kurunei-san I don't know where do you stand in terms of power or agility or anything else, so why don't you try to hit me so that I could improve your weakness accordingly".

"Please, just Anko and Kurunei is ok, '-san' just make us look old" said Kurunei. Taiki nodded.  
"and what do you meant by 'trying' to hit you? We are chunin soon to be Jounin, that means we both are pretty capable Konoichi, ofcourse we can hit you" said Anko annoyingly.

"Alright then … hit me" said Taiki with an amused tone.

Both women nodded and ran to the man who was still standing calmly. Just as Anko and Kurunei were going to touch him he vanished, simply vanished. Both women looked around to see where he has ran off before they heard a chuckle, "I didn't ran off" said a voice near Anko startling her. She quickly threw a Kunai in that direction but it just embedded in a nearby tree. Then they saw a hollow figure near Naruto, the said boy was watching the whole scene with his mouth agape.

"I am not using any Jutsu if you are wondering, I am just that fast" said Taiki in Kurunei's ear who noticed that the figure near Naruto has vanished and had appeared near her. "Eeep!" she shouted startled by the voice and fell down on ground. Anko was stealthily coming near Taiki and just as she threw a shuriken Taiki vanished again and appeared behind Anko. He tapped her shoulder "I'm here" he whispered. She quickly turned around but lost her balance and fell down on the ground too, just like Kurunei.

"It's not fair! You clearly used some sort of Jutsu or bloodline. There isn't anyother way of doing something like that" Anko said pouting.

Taiki appeared, chuckling at the scene, "No Anko, I didn't use any Jutsu or bloodline, infact I don't have any bloodline. Like I said before, I am just that fast".

"But how do you do that. I mean how can you literally vanish. If you use Taijutsu then you have to appear atleast after a while because you can't move forever, you'll just run out of stamina" asked a curious Kurunei, eager to learn something new from the strange man.

"Yeah. But what if you don't move but your body move?" asked the Sage.

"eh?" was the response of everyone in the clearing, even the Hokage who was watching everything from his crystal ball was perplexed by the strange question.

"What if, you move your body fast, every particle of your body move fast, faster than the light itself" said Sage.

"It's just impossible" said Kurunei and Anko at the same time.

"Impossible? That word holds no meaning for me" said Sage with his ever present amused tone. He then looked at the land before him. The grass suddenly started getting yellow, the trees started to get old, leaves falling from them, the water level of the river started to get low and soon the whole land was barn and looked lifeless.

Kurunei looked wide eyed at the things happening infront of her eyes. She thought that it was a Genjutsu and tried dispelling it. "Kai!" she said loudly while pouring out a large amount of chakra.

The Sage looked at Kurunei with curiousness, "What are you doing Kurunei?" he asked.

Kurunei looked at him, "Clearly you are looking some kind of Genjutsu and being a Genjutsu mistress myself, I am quite good at dispelling it but it's not working. I must admit you are pretty good at Genjutsu."

The Sage looked amused, "On the contrary, I don't know a thing about Genjutsu. Infact I want to learn that myself. What you are witnessing is actually happening in reality, there is no lie or mirage in it. I am just showing you how the reality works for me"

Then he closed his eyes and suddenly a wave of very calming chakra erupted from him spread across the whole forest. Suddenly the stream of water started again in the river and grass began to grow back while trees started getting green again and in few moments, before their wide & surprised eyes, everything was normal again. Only the leaves fell previously from tree were the evidence of the miracle happened just few moments ago.

"See, I told you, there is nothing impossible for me" the Sage with a smile.

"I believe you" said a child's voice behind them. Both women nodded along with Hokage sitting in tower.

Before Sage could say anything else, a person with long purple hairs with an Anbu mask came in the clearing, "Taiki-san! Hokage-sama has called for you" she said.

"Hey Yugao-chan how are ya?" shouted Anko loudly.

Yugao sighed _'why I even bother coming here wearing mask to hide my identity?' _she thought. She took out her mask and smiled "I am fine Anko-chan, how are you and Kurunei-chan?"

Kurunei nodded with smile while Anko grinned with a 'thumbs up'. Yugao then saw that both Naruto and Taiki were nowhere to be found. She was surprised at how fast they have moved. Both Anko and Kurunei noticed Yugao looking for Naruto and Taiki.

Kurunei answered Yugao's unasked question, "don't bother Yugao, he moves faster than light". Anko started laughing at Yugao's perplexed expressions. "Believe me Yugao-chan, he really IS faster than light."

"But that's impossi.." Yugao said before being interrupted by Anko, "yeah yeah, I know impossible to do so. But that man doesn't know what that word means".

Now Yugao was very curious, "Do you mean to say he can raise dead?" she asked in an amusing tone but then she noted the serious expression on her friends' faces, even Anko seemed to be pondering over her question seriously.

"As a matter of fact … I think he can" said Kurunei with a thoughtful tone.

Yugao looked at them like they both had grown two heads. She just nodded and left before they could throw any other crazy theory about that man. She already knew that Anko was slightly touched in head but Kurunei? She too ?

*** Hokage Office ***

As those three friends were chatting, Taiki and Naruto reached at Hokage office. Sarutobi was sitting, watching the pile of papers on his desk and wishing for a jutsu to vanish that bane from the face of earth before he heard some voice outside his office,  
"we should wait Naruto. Naruto! Naruto !" and then his door banged open by the blonde's kick, "Hey old man! I was training! why did you interrupted? Are you trying to slow me down on my way to become Hokage! I should've known it! You will do anything to sto.." he suddenly fell on the floor .. asleep.

"For his age, he really has some stamina" said Taiki standing behind Naruto. "Now why did call me Hokage-san?".

"First, how did you make Naruto sleep like that? I'd like to know that myself, something tells me, he won't be the last person to shout at me like that" the next few moments were spent teaching Hokage a Jutsu which will come handy in future when his grandson will reach the same age as Naruto.

"Now, aside from that, I called you to inform you personally that you've been assigned a Jounin position. Normally a shinobi must fight a match against a Jounin and defeat him to be a Jounin but I don't think you need to prove your powers" Sarutobi said.

Taiki nodded, "Thank you Hokage-san".

Sarutobi nodded, "but now that you are Jounin, you also have to do missions for Konoha".

Then Sarutobi proceeded on to explain Taiki about missions and their importance for a village and country.

"So I just complete a task given by you and your village's economy will improve? Amazing. That's an amazing way to increase one's repo and economy at the same time", said Taiki. But then he narrowed his eyes, "but Hokage-san! I won't accept any mission where I have to even injure any innocent soul".

Sarutobi nodded, "I promise you Taiki-san, I won't give you any mission where you have to fight an innocent. The feelings are mutual on that topic".

Taiki nodded with a smile and stood up from his chair. He then grabbed the sleeping boy and hoisted him on his shoulder. "I am going home Hokage-san". He then vanished and appeared in his home and went to Naruto's room where he laid the boy carefully and slowly, to not to wake the tired boy. Then he went back to his own bed for a little nap. He closed his eyes and let his muscle loosen up a little. Sleep wasn't far away.

'_Kami! … who are … you … you! …' _he saw a flash of a face. A face buried deep in his memories where even Jûbi couldn't go. A face which opened tsunami of memories, flooding his mind with a life-long amount of images.

He suddenly woke up with startling yelp. He noticed his surrounding and then he sighed and rubbed his eyes "Reine-chan" …he whispered _her _name. As a smile tear formed in his eyes, a tear filled with nothing but desire. Desire to see her again. Desire to turn the space-time up-side down just to see her smile for one. more. time. A smile worth his whole life. A smile filled with hope, affection ….& love.


	6. Atlast a real mission!

Previously

_Rikudô Sennin (Taiki) started training Naruto, Anko and Kurunei after both girls apologized to Naruto and Sage for their rash attack. During their training Sage was called by Hokage who instigated Sage as a Jounin and told him about taking missions and then Sage returned home and went to sleep where he saw a 'familiar' face._

And now,

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So you are saying that I have to find a cat for this woman?" asked Taiki.

"Yeah, that's all" said Hokage.

….

Complete silence filled the whole room and a sudden drop in temperature was noted by everyone in the room.

"Let me understand, you are saying that I have to find a … cat? and that is a real … mission?" asked Taiki again with a sense of wonderment in his voice.

Everyone sweatdropped at his question. The Hokage sighed, "yes Taiki-san that is a real mission an.. " his sentence was cut short as he saw a cat running towards Taiki and jumped in his arms.

… Again complete silence filled the room. Why ? Because this cat (also known as demon cat by many Shinobi) was famous for escaping and running away from every ninja nearby. Watching as the cat rubbed her head with Taiki with affection surprised them all.

Taiki was going to say something when suddenly the cat was snatched from him by the woman and smothered until it looked like the poor creature is on the brink of death from the lack of oxygen.

"Hmm, now I know why this cat always ran off" said Taiki loudly, clearly intended for the woman to hear.

The woman in question looked at him, "what do you mean? I love my cat".

"Animals are delicate creatures, you should try to control your … love for them and take more care of them rather than smothering them to death" he said in a calm tone.

The woman's expression changed from defensive to wonder and then to worry. She looked at her cat and asked in a surprised tone, "Was I smothering you to death?". The cat looked at her with a face which clearly said, "Are you kidding me!"

The woman noticed her cat's expression and then she looked at Taiki and said, "I never noticed what they want from me. It was always what I wanted from them or what I wanted them to be. But now I know it goes both ways. So, I think you won't have any issue from me from now on. Thank you Taiki-san" as Taiki nodded, she left the room, leaving behind a group of surprised Shinobi, including Hokage and ANBU.

Taiki then looked at Hokage and said, "as much as I respect your judgment Hokage-san, I am quite disappointed this time. What do you expected from me by giving me this mission? I know every mission have an objective but what did you expect to come out of this mission?"

The Hokage sighed for the second time that day, "I know Taiki-san. Honestly, I expected you to catch that cat and see the glimpse of your potential but the cat came running to you, so I didn't see anything of what you can really do. My whole life has been spent learning different arts of Ninjutsu and I just wanted to see what _you_ can do" he said in a discreet tone so that no one could figure who Taiki really was. But now everyone's eyes were on Taiki. After all, it wasn't everyday when someone get the attention and interest of Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor, Shinobi no Kami.

Taiki looked at Sarutobi with a blank stare for a while and said, "You DO know that I can't show my powers here, right?"

The Hokage nodded. He understood what he was saying. Him showing even a glimpse of his power could mean the potential death of a whole village and even the whole country. After all, the man had a _God_ stuck inside his gut and above all, he could use that _God's_ power with his mere will.

"Well then, if that's all then I should take my leave and go see what Naruto is up to. When I came both he and Anko were giggling and I sense quite a strange aura coming from both of them" he said.

Everyone shuddered at that thought. The Hokage just wanted to slam his head on the table, '_Great. Alone Naruto is out of control and when you pair Anko with him … I don't even want to go there'_ he thought. He quickly stood and said loudly, "Taiki-san, consider this a B-rank mission. You are to go and stop whatever they both are up to and I mean NOW!" his voice gradually growing louder and at the end it was borderline frantic.

Taiki nodded and suddenly vanished.

**Meanwhile in Forest of Death or as Anko called it "Playground"**

"C'mon Kurunei-chan, just this time. We promise we'll never ask you after this time." Both Naruto and Anko were pleading & begging for Kurunei to be a part of what they both were calling, 'The greatest prank ever'.

But Kurunei was being ..well .. Kurunei, refusing to take part in their plan. "For the last time you both! I don't want to take part in whatever foolishness you are up to. Do you know we can get in a lot of trouble, right?"

"Well said Kurunei" said Taiki walking towards them.

Both Naruto & Anko pouted at their plan being exposed, except Kurunei who was blushing a little by his praise.

Taiki walked up to Naruto and Anko and fixed them with a light glare, "If you stop doing whatever you were about to do then I'll treat you all to your favorite food".

Kurunei looked at him with surprise, her mouth wide open, _'Forget it, they are too deep in their plan. Even they aren't that stupid. They are never goin...' _"Dango" "Ramen" shouted both of them. Kurunei slapped her forehead '_On a second thought they really are that stupid'_

The Sage smiled and nodded but as he was going to say something, an ANBU came rushing and said, "Taiki-san! Hokage-sama has called for you its urgent". Taiki looked at the small team infront of him and said, "I'll come back as soon as possible and remember your deal". He then vanished into thin air along with ANBU.

Taiki reappeared before Hokage office and knocked on the door, after getting the response from Hokage he entered in the office and saw Hokage sitting with a serious expression etched on his face and a man with a patch on his eye standing before him.

Sarutobi looked at Taiki, "Hello Taiki-san, Meet Ao-san. I'll cut to the chase. He is requesting our help in overthrowing the current Mizukage who has started bloodline war in the village and is killing every ninja who has any bloodline whatsoever"

Taiki looked at Ao and after sensing no ill intention in that man he said, "And you want me to go and help him in achieving the goal?"

Ao looked passively at the stranger, "You will not be alone Taiki-sama, there is a whole group of rebellions, led by Mei-sama who is a great kunoichi herself and a very capable leader"

Taiki nodded and looked at Hokage, waiting for further orders, "If you are okay with this then you are to go along with Ao-san and help them in their cause." Hokage ordered.

"Yes Hokage-san but I need to talk with you alone for a moment" he asked Hokage.

Ao walked out of the room wondering, "_only one man? Oh well, it's better than nothing' _he had no idea that he was in for a surprise of his lifetime.

Meanwhile Taiki was looking at the Hokage with concerned expressions, "Clearly the nature of this mission doesn't allow me to take Naruto with me. So I need to know that while I'm gone Hokage-san, how will you protect Naruto? Because you clearly did nothing for him before" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hokage kept his gaze soft and said, "I will take Naruto to my home till you come back. I promise you that as long as I live, you won't see a scratch on him due to my inability to protect him from those foolish villagers." Hokage said in a strong but emotional voice.

Taiki nodded and just as he was going to go outside, the Hokage said, "and one more thing Taiki-san. There is something else going on in Kirigakure. Everything isn't what it seems like. My student Jiraya is a spymaster and I am quite confident in his abilities. The last he said something about Mizukage was that he seemed to be under some kind of influence. So I advise you to check the situation yourself before you act. Sometimes answers are far simpler than the questions asked." he said.

Sarutobi then stood and walked up to the first Hokage painting hanging on a wall and did some handsigns, suddenly there was a poof of smoke and a scroll fell down from the picture. The Hokage picked up the scroll and handed it to Taiki and said "there is a jutsu in it known as Shadow clone jutsu. My sensei, the first Hokage was the one who made it and he was the only one who could do it because it consumed alot of chakra, so it was labeled as a forbidden jutsu by the second Hokage but I'm sure you won't have any problem with it. One of its uses is that you can make multiple clone of yourself and their experience will come back to you as soon as they are dispelled."

Taiki nodded, thanking Hokage and went outside to meet Ao who said that he will be waiting at the front gate for him.  
After that, he went to forest where his small unofficial team was practicing against each other. He smiled at them with a pride look on his face and then he told them about his mission, suffice to say that Naruto was the one who was most affected by his leave. He tried to assure him that he will come back but it was both of the girls who finally made him agree that Taiki would teach him one of his 'awesome' Jutsu on his return and only then Naruto let him go. Both girls assured Taiki that they will keep visiting Naruto whenever they had time. '_It seems like you have finally made some real friends Naruto-kun' _thought Taiki, the feeling of contentment filling his heart. He said goodbye to everyone and went to his home and packed his belonging and then quickly went to meet Ao at the front gate.

Ao was very skeptical man and being a veteran hunter-nin he had high knowledge of human mind. He also had sensor ability which was very rare in shinobi world. But the man Ao was currently walking with, was a strange anomaly for him. This man had strange chakra running through his body. His gait told him that he was an experienced shinobi. His eyes told the years of hardship they had witnessed and his overall gestures told him about the kind of warrior this man could be. And there lies the problem. _If he was such a great shinobi whom the Hokage had chosen to overthrow a jinchûriki, then why hadn't he heard of him ever before?_ And also there was the fact that this man was emitting a power level which was making his sensor ability to go into overdrive whenever he tried to measure it.

Taiki noticed the awkward silence between them and tried to start a conversation, "So how long will it take to get to our destination Ao-san?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"three days at most" Ao replied in a curt tone.

Taiki looked at Ao, waiting for him to say or ask something more but he got nothing further. He sighed and started walking with him _'it's going to be a long journey.' _he said to himself.  
But he wasn't one to give up so easily, "So tell me something about the current situation of Kirigakure" he said.

Ao stared at Taiki for a while and then looked back on the path they were traveling on. Taiki thought that he wasn't going to get any answer when suddenly Ao started talking about the rebellions and how the war has affected the whole village and its villagers, how innocents are being killed just for the reason that they have a bloodline.

Taiki was sad, surprised, shocked and angered at the foolishness which was currently being committed in that village. He swore to himself that he will bring peace to that village and even if that meant he had to show his true power to the one responsible he will do it, in a heartbeat. After all, he had a promise to keep.


	7. Finally some action!

Previously

_Ao, a friend of Mei Terumi who is fighting along with a group of rebellions against the current Mizukage for starting a bloodline war in Kirigakure, came to Konoha and asked for Konoha's help in their cause. Hokage sent Rikudô Sennin (Taiki) on the mission._

And now,

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So this Momochi Zabuza tried to overthrow Mizukage but failed and now he is running away from Hunter-nin?" Taiki asked Ao.

They were now only an hour away from Kirigakure and Taiki was getting excited to see a new village although his excitement was short-lived as he has already heard about the current condition of that village.

"Yes, he was a greedy man, who tried to steal everything for himself and failed miserably, I feel shameful that he was once a part of our army" said Ao who was now far friendlier with Taiki than before they left Konoha.

Taiki didn't say anything, he just kept walking. He understood the human nature far better than anyone else and he knew that greed was a major part of human nature, especially Shinobi. There were many people who were so deep drowned in their greed that there was nothing else that anyone could do except stopping them by force and that was a sad reality of life. He just hoped that this Zabuza guy hadn't crossed that line yet.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"Itachi-kun, I have called you here for a mission of a personal nature" said Hokage as he looked at his elite and one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha.

Itachi looked at Hokage with his usual passive look but said nothing.

Sarutobi continued, "I want you to protect Naruto-kun. Follow him where he goes and if you encounter any … problems, I am ordering you to deal with it swiftly. You are allowed to use maximum force if necessary"

Itachi nodded. But as Sarutobi thought that Itachi was going, a very unusual thing happened, "Hokage-sama, may I ask you a question?" said Itachi.

Sarutobi looked back at the boy and nodded, motioning for him to continue, "There is a new addition to Konoha, a man called Taiki. After about two days, he has been ranked as a 'Jounin'. I have never heard of him before. My question is that who is this guy? Where does he come from?" finished Itachi, a hint of interest and intrigue clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Why Itachi-kun, that's a first time you've shown any kind of interest in other than your brother" said Hokage with a smile, "I assure you that Taiki-san is more than capable when it comes to Shinobi arts. And I fully trust him. Other than that, everything about him is a S-level secret. So, I can't tell you anything further. But tell me Itachi-kun what made you so interested in Taiki-san?" asked Hokage.

"I just noticed that he was somehow … different than other Shinobi. Something was strange about his chakra system. He was radiating power, I have never seen before. So I thought that it was strange that if a person who was that unique and powerful was living in a Shinobi village, why wouldn't anyone know about him or why wasn't he mentioned in Bingo book and I just came to three conclusions, either this is a spy who was just laying low somewhere but as you trust him now, that is out of question. So that left the two other conclusions, he has either activated some kind of bloodline which made him so strong or he …" he stopped suddenly.

Hokage was not very interested in the last conclusion so he asked, "go on Itachi-kun, what's your last conclusion?"

Itachi scratched his head in a kind of embarrassing manner and said, "… or he travelled from another time where he was already that much stronger, I know it sounds far-fetched but Namikaze-sama could also travel through space-time with his _Flying Thunder God _jutsu so it is possible and not illogical" said Itachi, now with his head down, showing how embarrass he was to say something, which sounded stupid even to himself.

'_he has no idea how true his conclusion is' _thought Hokage. He already knew that Itachi was a prodigy, a genius with a potential rivaling Minato Namikaze.

"Yes Itachi-kun the last one does sound sort of … far-fetched but now you should go and see what Naruto is up to before he gets in some kind of trouble. That boy doesn't know how to rest" he said with a chuckle. Itachi nodded and vanished before him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. '_I am really getting old for this seat, maybe it is time to pass on this hat' _

**Back to Kirigakure**

"**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jusu**!" shouted Mei Terumi as she jumped back from a man who going to cut her in half with his sword. Needless to say, the man was annihilated in an instant from the intense heat of fire.

"Chôjûrô! How did they find out about our location and where is Ao?!" shouted Mei in an irritated but still calm voice.

"I ha—have no idea –M—Mei-sama about how did they f-find out and Ao-san said that he was going s—s-somewhere and will return in few days" Chôjûrô answered with his usual stutter. He quickly dodge a Kunai which sailed passed him and ran forward to fight the Shinobi who had thrown it.

Mei huffed in frustration. The situation was getting worse every second and it appeared their back-up will return in an hour or two. '_If there is something such as a miracle, now would be the best time for it to happen'_ thought Mei. She knew that they couldn't retreat because enemy ninjas will simply hunt them down and if they kept on fighting, it will only result in tiring everyone out and despite of her bloodline and power, she alone couldn't handle all of them herself. After all there was only so much a Kunoichi could do.

But it seemed like it wasn't her last day as suddenly, a wave of KI hit the battle ground. The intense KI brought every single Shinobi to ground and they started struggling to breath.

Mei stood back, still having trouble to breath; she looked at the source of that monstrous KI. She saw Ao coming with a man who had short spiky hairs and wore long coat and a necklace with six red magatama around his neck. His eyes were narrowed and he was radiating powers in waves around him. Every Shinobi who came near him was falling unconscious with the sheer KI alone.

Ao himself found that he wasn't affected by any KI but the scene around him was saying a whole other story. He looked at Taiki and saw how his power was rolling around him and he quickly distanced himself with fear of getting in his way when he was angry.

The man in question walked with calm but firm footsteps to the center of battle and saw a woman with blue dress and long auburn hairs. Ao quickly said, "Taiki-san she is Mei-sama, our leader" fearing that he will take her as an enemy and attack her. Taiki nodded but said nothing and went back outside where he saw another large group of enemies coming from a forest which raised hopes of ninjas who were already in battleground.

He looked at Mei and said in a clam tone, "Mei-san please call back your men". The woman looked at him for few moments and then nodded. She then passed on the order to Chôjûrô who quickly went outside and told everyone.

In few moments every shinobi allied with Mei was standing infront of camp where Mei was residing, in a defensive position.

In the meantime enemy force saw what their opponents were doing and they also aligned themselves in an attacking stance.

When it was clear to Taiki who was friend and foe, he walked past the rebellions and stood infront of enemy forces.  
He watched as they readied themselves for an attack, "Surrender or retreat!" he shouted in a powerful voice. His warning was heard by every enemy shinobi.  
There was something in his voice which sent shiver down their spines but because they were high in numbers, they ignored him and started running towards him intending to remove this small group of rebellions once and for all, from the face of earth.

Taiki sighed and muttered, _'I am sorry Reine-chan' _then he looked back at his own men who were ready to defend their cause on their lives, "stay back" he said to everyone. Everyone looked at Mei who nodded and approved the order.

Taiki saw as the enemy approached closer, he opened both arms towards enemy lines and said in calm & even voice, ... **"Shinra Tensei!"** Suddenly a wave with godly amount of chakra went through the ground infront of him. The Rebellions witnessed what appeared to be a jutsu of pure destruction. The wave push everything away with a power, even the forest infront of them was wiped away and it only stopped after it reached the mountain far away from them and even then the mountain was cut in half due to intense power. When everything ended, everyone saw only a barn land infront of them, no hint of life whatsoever.

Everyone stared in shock at the man infront of them. Even Mei Terumi was looking at the man with wide eyes. _'Who is this man?' _she thought '_just one jutsu'._

Taiki looked at the whole scene infront of him and his heart pained at the destruction he had caused. He bent down and looked down at the ground and spoke in a soft and sad tone, "I am sorry, I didn't want to cause any chaos on you but your people didn't left me any choice"

'_Is he talking to the … ground?' _was everyone's thought. '_he is weird but powerful as hell'._

Taiki looked back at Mei and smiled, "Mei-san we should go now because I sense more enemies approaching soon and I don't want to kill any more men".

'_He also has a soft heart, yes, he could be a nice husband' _thought Mei as she kept looking at the man infront of him, then she noticed that everyone was looking at her while expecting an answer, she quickly ordered, "Yes, yes you are right, we should move now. Everyone! Get ready to move out!"

In few moments the ground whole ground was clear as everyone was following Ao and Chôjûrô except Mei and Taiki, who were still standing in the same place. Actually Mei was waiting for Taiki to move but he seemed to be fixed on the spot, just looking at the barn land infront of him.

Finally Mei asked, "Taiki-san we should move now". Taiki looked at her and said, "you go on, I'll catch up with you later". Mei looked perplexed at this. This was the same man who told her few moments earlier that they should move because he didn't want to kill any more men. And now he was standing in the same place himself.

Mei folded her arms in defiance and stared back at Taiki with annoyed look, "Until you move, I'm also going to stay here". Taiki kept staring at the ground and then said, "Alright, you stay but please don't tell anyone of what I'm about to do". Mei was about to ask when suddenly he opened his arms in same manner he had done before and Mei braced herself for another of his destructive jutsu when suddenly she started feeling … happy? … calm? … content? '_What's happening to me? Where are these feelings coming from? Is he doing that?' _wondered Mei with her eyes closed, enjoying this beautiful sensation. When she opened her eyes, the whole scene infront of her was changed. Actually it was like, the time itself has been reverted back and the forest and grassy land, which was torn up by that monstrous jutsu, were now back in place.

"But tha… how? Who are you?" she finally asked. Taiki didn't look at her and started walking towards the path that Rebellions have gone on.

Mei was going to repeat her question when suddenly he said, "I came here a place far-away from here." Mei nodded at that, "yes I know that. You are wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate". Taiki shook his head, "No, I just came to Konoha recently, I told you, I came from a faraway land".

Mei got the hint that he didn't want to talk about himself much … but her _inner_ personality finally took charge, "And a—ar-are you single?" she asked with a stutter which was very unlike her.

This question stopped him in his track, he looked upward and answered, "Yes …. and no".

Mei was going ask him out when she heard his previous answer but now she was perplexed for the second time. She was now very much intrigued by this handsome, strong and full of surprises man, "Could you please elaborate…" her question was quickly cut short by his curt answer, "No! And please don't ask me any more questions on this topic", he said in a rather emotionless tone.

Mei kept looking at him for few more seconds, then walked passed him but not before she said in a soft voice, "I am sure whomever you loved was a very lucky person".

Taiki smiled lightly at her words, "Actually, I was lucky enough to be with her" he whispered. He then looked back at the sky and spoke to himself, "even if that was only for a short time".

Mei, who was now few steps ahead him, pretended that she had not heard his words but couldn't suppress a smile at the dedication this man was showing to his loved one, '_yes! this man could really be a great husband'._


End file.
